1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus with a selectable operation unit, a method of controlling an image forming apparatus, and a program product for controlling an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, MFP Multi-Function Peripheral), and the like are updated due to model-changes, addition of functions, and the like. In this case, the operation unit of the updated apparatus often differs from that of the original apparatus. The difference between those apparatuses is not limited to the one in operation unit and includes a difference resulting from presence or absence of additional functions. Therefore, it is likely that some users take much time to get accustomed to a new image forming apparatus or make an operating error.
A technique for realizing functions realized by a plurality of apparatuses with one apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-018813. Furthermore, a technique for editing the layout of an operation panel to eliminate any inconvenience caused by any change in an operation window is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-150971.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-150971, the layout of an operation panel of an image forming apparatus is editable, so that the user can make the operation panel usable.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-150971, although it is possible to construct a panel for a print function initially included in the image forming apparatus, it is impossible to construct a panel for a print function included in other apparatuses. Therefore, the improvement in convenience for an operation panel is limited.
Moreover, an operation panel of an image forming apparatus is often changed according to addition of functions, so that it is likely that some users take much time to become familiar with a panel of an updated apparatus and make operating errors.
In addition, when an operation panel is constructed for each of different models of image forming apparatuses, the number of design processes and the number of components are increased accordingly, which may increase the production costs of image forming apparatuses.
The present invention is made to solve the aforementioned problems. A first object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus in which the convenience of setting an operation panel can be improved.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus in which an operating error can be prevented even when a model of an image forming apparatus is changed.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus in which an increase in production costs is prevented.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling an image forming apparatus for improving the convenience of setting an operation panel.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a program product for controlling an image forming apparatus for improving the convenience of setting an operation panel.